someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Laughing Spirit
The Laughing Spirit, The Spirit of Laughs, The Entity Who Entertains; these are some of the names that the Spirit has taken upon itself from the townsfolk. The Laughing Spirit is a locally known spirit that is said to haunt in multiple places of a small town community. The most well known location it stalks is an abandoned construction site. Sightings of the Spirit have been recorded for many years, the first sighting dating back to the early 1980s. Reasoning of the existence of the Spirit have differed over the years; some say that the spirit is looking for a loved one, others that it is looking for an answer for its death, and a few assume that it is there to take revenge against the town. The growing attention of the Spirit has given the town many visitors from large cities and even people from other countries. Of these visits the town has its share of “Hunters”; Ghost Hunters to be correct. They surround the town with vans and people with cameras trying to get out every little bit of their thoughts and maybe personal encounters with the Spirit, cameras being shoved near their faces. The questions they get range from “What does it look like?”, and “How often is it seen?”, to “What was the experience like for you?” “What does it look like?”''' Mixed. The appearance of the Spirit has always varied, but the most popular appearance of the Spirit is a sighting from a woman back in 2007 after she had her own encounter of the Spirit; she said the spirit was a man about 30 with light brown hair and a pale face and skin. His hair was all fuzzy and his clothes were blood stained and ripped.' The most eye gripping part of the Spirit was his head that dangled from the side of his body, his neck all ripped up and just hanging off from whatever veins remains, with bones sticking out from the neck region. His most haunting and bone chilling feature besides the neck was his smi'l'e; he doesn't just smile at you when you see him, no, his smile is always there... like it’s stuck. The woman was seen leaving the town after her encounter, and she looked really happy to leave. ' “How often is it seen?” Running into the Spirit can be lucky or even unlucky for anyone who decides to go looking for him, or even just by accident. The Spirit lurks in a construction site that was left abandoned since 1982. The only thing that remains there is a half constructed building that was meant to be a small shopping mall, and tools and hardware hats. It was left untouched since then from an incident within the area. It was reported that the police has had calls of a commotion from a house, they told them they heard strange noises from there. When the police arrived to the house they stumbled upon what looked like to be a ritual-like ceremony. In the room there was two young girls who was dressed in all dark with white highlights, below the girls was a drawing of what was a pentagram like circle, but the symbol wasn't a star, the symbol was looked like to be a big smile. The two girls were taken in for questioning of the matter, when asked for their reasoning behind what happened at the house they just looked at each other and began to smile and laugh, "We couldn't find him, we wanted to meet him but he was never there!" One of the girls snapped at the officer and then laughed at him while the other girl was looking up skyward and muttering, "I want to meet him. He sounds like fun!" over and over again. It was clearly shown that barely anyone has a chance to see the spirit in person, so much so that they even has gone far as to do ritual. How far? Another report came to the police of a commotion at a shut down soda factory. The police entered the factory and found an unreal scene; there was a group of people - five people, who was standing there and looking skyward and all of them saying a chant; "Joy, Happiness and Blessed. We are here to keep an everlasting peace" The chanters always laughed after they keep saying that chant, and they keep going on and on until the police came into the picture. When the police gotten a hold of each of the preachers they were always smiling and chuckling to themselves, this left the police of the town unconformable. Thankfully since then there has been less of these ritual ever since the rising popularity of the town it has been getting, but there were talk around town that these ritual are done is secret. “What was the experience like for you?” '''So few have encountered the Spirit; it was reported that only four people (one including the woman from 2007) had a notable encounter, while others seemed to have not or even lied about it. 1985: 'Three years after the shut-down of the construction site a boy was playing with his friends in the area; he was the slowest of the group so the boy was separated from his friends and was left behind. The boy went everywhere to find his friends spending about nearly an hour of looking, while he was looking for his friends he instead found a man who was wandering around the site. The boy asked the man for help, and he slowly turned to the child leaving the him frozen in place at the sight of him. The boy stumbling his words asked the man his question again, but the man was laughing lightly while staring at the boy without blinking. The man then slowly raised his arm while his eyes were still fixed on him and still laughing, and he pointed at an area to his left. The boy looked at the direction the man was pointing and he ran to the pointed location, meanwhile the man was still looking at him and laughing. The boy ran without stopping; he was the slowest of the group but after that moment he may not be. Luckily the man was right and the boy found his friends - they were also looking for him. The child asked his friends if they had seen the man that he ran into but his friends didn’t. The boy was happy and laughed with relief to be with his friends again. 1996:' Six days before the New Year, a young woman went to the site with a metal detector in search for anything “rare” from the early days before the closing of the site and even before the start of the mall being planned'.' She was drinking beer and being loud as she looked around the area. She had been wandering around the area for about an hour and she had only found a coin and a bracelet, so she was ready to leave until she heard something. The woman was nearly intoxicated but managed to walk towards whatever she had heard. She walked to a part of the abandoned shopping mall and stumbled upon a tall man. She dropped her beer and just stood there looking at the man; the man looked at both her dropped beer and metal detector, but then his eyes suddenly quickly fixed to the items that the woman had found. The woman was shaken and drunk. She looked at the items that she was holding and the man then slowly walked to her, chuckling. The woman threw the items at the man and ran away screaming. She was having a hard time getting away from the man as she couldn’t stand still from all the drinks she had. She heard a laughter behind her as she fell to her feet, but when she looked behind her, all she saw was darkness. The only form of light that was showing was his eyes and smile. The woman managed to outrun the man and she happened to run into a police officer. The officer saw a shaking woman who looked like the colour of her body was drained out, and heard the laughter. The police officer got a scent of the beer that she'd been having, so he put her in the back of his car and took her to the station. The last thing the woman saw was the man eying her as she left the scene and giving a smile as she gave him the middle finger. 2010:' '''T'he last known person who encountered the Spirit was a tourist from t'h'''e UK who visited the town in the wak'e''' the rising pop'u'''larity of the Spirit. He went to the tow'n''' to try to get a conversation o'u'''t with the Spirit with the help of a recorder that he'd bought ju's't for this moment. The man arrived at the site and noticed a b'u'nch of tire tr'a'cks in front of the area. He'd decided to visit the place at night and luckily he was the on'l'y one there, so he grabbed his recorder and flashlight and headed to the site. Nature '''w'as taking the site f'o'''r itself; the ground was cove'r'ed with tall grass, the bui'l'ding of the shopping mall was overgrown with vines an'd''' leaves with a tree that w'as growing out from within the shopping mall, but d'e'spite the sudden attention it is still the qui'e'test part of town. The man, struggling across the now nature-infested area, looked around, shining his flashlight in different direction, with the still sounds of the wind '''b'lowing against the trees backed up with the cries of crows. As he made his way closer to the shopping mall he heard a faint sound. He stopped in his tracks and 'l'ooked around, but found nothing, he then continued to look. Then only a couple of seconds later he heard another sound: a small chuckle. He stood in place and looked around the area, hearing the sound made him frozen in his place, and then in front of him. Emerged bright white lights that looked like eyes and a smile, and he then saw a shadow'''y figure of a man slowly walking towards him. The man was still frozen, he could move any thing nor speak, his eyes were fixed at the figure. When the figure got close he was able to run away from the figure, as he was running he could still hear the sounds of laughter closing in on him before moving further away. Looking behind him he saw that the man was gone. He quickly gotten into his car and drove out of the site, hit a sign post as he left the area. To this day there has been less and less sightings of the Spirit, some of the townsfolk has been saying that ever since the town has been getting noticed from people from afar it has made the Spirit into hiding, so they assumed that once the visitors has left the town for his hiding they will leave the town and make the Spirit feel a lot more welcomed. If anyone has had interest to find this Spirit some of the townsfolk would suggest you sing a song since the Spirit was once heard singing a tune, even though the sound of it was pretty hard to understand and then if by chance if you happen to run into him; try not to make him mad and make him happy, as they say “laughter is the best medicine” especially for the Laughing Spirit. ~Written by Fryz Authors Note It's been nearly a year since I've wrote a pasta. This pasta was something that was in the works for a long time, I've been fighting a big writers block... but I beat it. The Pasta may have some bad grammar, Like I said I haven't wrote a pasta in a long time so I maybe rusty at this. After this Pasta will I make another one? Or will I stay hidden for once again a year before writing a pasta? ... Answer is - I hope not. I just don't have the urge to write a Pasta like I did when I first came to this wiki, ever since Eric won CreepyPasta of The Month I kind of had a hard time thinking of ideas for a Pasta. I wrote a pasta back in August - but that went nowhere, I started working on this pasta back in November but like the one in August I just stopped. I maybe losing my groove for making Pasta. So yeah, anyway I hope you enjoyed this Pasta that was nearly three months in the making, and hey... you may have missed something. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Ghost